AfterEffects
by DaHomieD
Summary: It's been 2 years since Heero got in a Gundam. But it's not over yet.
1. It Enters

AfterEffects  
  
Chapter 1: It Enters  
  
  
  
Heero glanced at his clock, why can't I fall asleep he thought. Oh well, I'm thirsty,  
his brain told him. He crept out of his bed, noiselessly making way for the kitchen. He found his  
way in and grabbed a glass for some water. After it slowly fell through the little hole in the   
refrigerator he pursed his lips and felt the cool liquid run down his throat when he heard it.   
But what was it? He sneaked out the front door still pondering what it was. He peered up and down  
the street where everything seemed fine. Then, it hit him, a chill so could it would have killed  
a normal man, but Heero wasn't a normal man.  
The chill, he knew, was no ordinary chill. It was something trying to get into him, and   
it had succeeded. Then, he knew where it was. It was entering the fortress that held no fear, it  
was entering his brain.  
He knew the only way to fight it was in his sleep, but he didn't know if he could defeat  
it. He thought for a second then stopped. It could read his thoughts. He slipped back into the  
house and made for his bed preparing himself for the fight of his life. Then, ready, he closed  
his eyes.  



	2. The Death

AfterEffects  
Chapter 2: The Death  
  
Heero fell into an uneasy sleep soon after closing his eyes. Everything around him   
blurred making it impossiabke to make out anything. Then he appeared in a room completly black  
except for little white lights on the wall that made it appear to be space.  
He heard it again. Straining his ears for anything he waited. Nothing. He glanced to his  
his left a barely caught glimpse of a tiny red dot. As it came closer he saw it looked like the   
Epyon but upgraded. Taking his eyes away from the Custom Epyon he spotted another dot. This a   
white one. Even at the little far off glance he took at it he knew it was the Wing Zero Custom.  
The two mobile suits headed on a straight collision course for each other which appeared to be   
only twenty-five feet from Heero. They reached the point but kept theit small distances.  
"Heero's gone so YOU took his place???" It was coming from the Custom Epyon and Heero   
knew it was Miliardo.  
"At least I can fly my suit!" shouted out a voice from the Wing Zero Custom. Heero fell   
to the ground in disbelief. The emotion was to strong to hide. Relena was in the Wing Zero   
Custom.   
"Well, you can fly your suit but you put up no fight." At that Miliardo pulled out and   
ignited his beam saber, swiftly slicing the Wing Zero in half. A shrill scream came and went in  
less than a second. Relena had no chance at survival. Heero relized this and froze.  
"So it is possiable to break you." Heero turned around to face...  
  



	3. Zero In Heero

AfterEffects  
Chapter 3: Zero In Heero  
  
  
...Duo. Heero's expression changes.  
"Hi buddy." Heero can't believe Duo is so happy.  
"Relena just died and your not even the slightest bit sad?!?!" Heero angrily shouted at  
Duo.  
"Nope." Duo announced calmly.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Heero practicaly exploded on Duo.  
"Relena's not dead, infact she is probraly fast asleep in her bed. Just like you are."   
Duo replied in a serious tone.  
"But I saw..."  
"Shut up." Duo interuppted. "That was just that thing that entered your body."  
"Oh," Heero regained his cool. "so what is in me?" Duo remained silent.  
"Well," Duo paused. "it is a long term effect of the Zero system."  
"There are after effects?" Heero couldn't believe it.  
"Yes." Duo replied.  
"Well what are they and how can I get rid of them?" Heero ponders aloud.  
"I know some of them. The after effects are con stant painful dreams, sudden chills, and  
like earlier, thinking something is trying to get into you,"  
"When there is nothing at all." Heero finished for Duo.  
"The only way to fight and stop these effects are by getting into the Wing Zero and..."  
Duo trailed off.  
"And???" Heero waited impatiently.  
"And you will enter a battleground once hooked into the Zero system. When you enter the  
battleground you will be in the Wing Gundam. In the Wing Gundam you must complete a series of   
tasks to show you can function without the Zero system.  
"All I have to do is pass some simple tests and I'm done? Way too easy." Heero announced.  
"You will be in the Zero system so it can read your thoughts inturn making the opponent   
do whatever you are not prepared for. If you fail any of the tasks you will not be allowed to   
leave the Zero system and if you do death will soon follow." Duo told Heero grimly.  
Heero turned from Duo to take all this in.  
"Wait, how do you know all this?" Heero questioned. he turned waiting for a reply but   
instead found shock. Duo had vanished.  



End file.
